


"Useless?!"

by Toxicandy_for_life



Series: Toxicandy oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Two friends, with low self esteem, argue about whom is better.Just a little Toxicandy oneshot. I love these two.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko
Series: Toxicandy oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"Useless?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it's me, hope you enjoy. Any Kudos or comments are very appreciated.
> 
> Also if it is a little ooc I'm sorry

"Useless?!" Ruruka exclaimed.

"Yeah? I am." Seiko said calmly, suddenly regretting her life.

"No you aren't! You are a amazing person Seiko!"

"C-come on Ruruka, of course I am. I can't make people smile like you..." Seiko replied.

"What do you mean!? You're so much better then me!" Ruruka exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me!? Like I said, you can make people smile. I can't even eat your sweets..." Seiko said ruefully, starting to tear up.

"Excuse me!? You can save people's life! You are so much better then me in all categories. You're so much smarter, caring, attractive everything!" Ruruka yelled, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey funny, that is the exact opposite of my opinions!" Seiko exclaimed, now tears flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"S-stop Seiko, please!" Ruruka sobbed.

"W-why, it's the truth!" Seiko said, just as equally sobbing.

"S-Seiko, you're perfect. T-there i-is no reason t-to doubt y-yourself." Ruruka cried.

"Ruruka I-I, thank y-you. B-but please y-you are t-the best p-person on the p-planet." Seiko arms wrapped around Ruruka's neck.

"T-thank you Seiko. T-that really h-helps my self esteem." Ruruka repeated Seiko's actions.

Izayoi opened the door to Ruruka's door, saw two girls sobbing and hugging each other, and just closed the door and sighed.


End file.
